familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kenosha County, Wisconsin
Kenosha County is a county located along the West Shore of Lake Michigan in the far southeastern corner U.S. state of Wisconsin. Its county seat is Kenosha. Its 2010 population was 166,426. Kenosha County has traditionally attracted newcomers from suburban Chicago and in March 2008 the demographers of the Wisconsin Department of Administration reported that Kenosha County's improvements in roads, business's need for personnel and quality-of-life factors have contributed to a decades-long influx of Illinois transplants. For 2006-2007, Kenosha County had a net gain of 424 new residents. Even though Kenosha County is in Wisconsin, it is considered a part of the U.S. Census Bureau's Chicago Metropolitan Area. Kenosha County, although commercial development has been greatly on the rise in the last decade, is very dependent on the major nearby economies of Chicago and Milwaukee. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (63.83%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Racine County (north) *Allegan County, Michigan (east) *Lake County, Illinois (southeast) *McHenry County, Illinois (southwest) *Walworth County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 149,577 people, 56,057 households, and 38,455 families residing in the county. The population density was 548 people per square mile (212/km²). There were 59,989 housing units at an average density of 220 per square mile (85/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 88.38% White, 5.08% Black or African American, 0.38% Native American, 0.92% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 3.29% from other races, and 1.91% from two or more races. 7.19% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 28.8% were of German, 10.4% Italian, 7.9% Irish and 7.6% Polish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 56,057 households out of which 34.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.70% were married couples living together, 11.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.40% were non-families. 25.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.13. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.10% under the age of 18, 9.40% from 18 to 24, 31.30% from 25 to 44, 20.70% from 45 to 64, and 11.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 98.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.30 males. Government *County Executive: James Kreuser *District Attorney: Robert Zapf (D) *Sheriff: David Beth ® *Treasurer: Teri Jacobson (D) *Clerk: Mary Schuch-Krebs (D) *Register of Deeds: Louise Principe (D) *Clerk of Circuit Court: Rebecca Matoska-Mentink (D) The county legislature is known as the Board of Supervisors. It consists of 28 members each elected from single member districts. The county executive is elected in a spring countywide, non-partisan vote. The district attorney, treasurer, clerk and register of deeds are elected in fall countywide, partisan elections held in presidential years, while the sheriff and clerk of circuit court are elected in fall countywide, partisan elections held in gubernatorial years. Cities, villages, and towns Cities *Kenosha Villages *Bristol *Genoa City (partially) *Paddock Lake *Pleasant Prairie *Silver Lake *Twin Lakes Towns *Brighton *Paris *Randall *Salem *Somers *Wheatland Unincorporated communities ]] *Bassett *Benet Lake *Berryville *Brighton *Camp Lake *Central Park *Chapin *Kellogg's Corners *Klondike *Lake Shangrila *Liberty Corners *Lily Lake *New Munster *Paris Corners *Powers Lake *Salem Oaks *Salem *Somers *Trevor *Voltz Lake *Wilmot Ghost towns *Aurora See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Kenosha County, Wisconsin References * External links *Kenosha County Category:Counties of Wisconsin Category:Kenosha County, Wisconsin Category:Established in 1850 Category:Chicago metropolitan area